A Christmas Connection
by justanoutlaw
Summary: When David sees a Facebook post of a woman in need, he can't help but offer his services. Even if those services include part of his liver. Can this kind Christmas donation lead to something between these two?
1. Chapter 1

**On the second day of Giftmas, I give... loboselinaistrash a brand new Snowing Christmas fic! We were talking about how holiday movies always inspire us to write one shots and such, this one ironically called Once Upon A Christmas Miracle, had Snowing written all over it. The movie was also based on a true story. Anyway, Merry Christmas to my love, my light. The Charming to my Snow. You are my moon and my sky. I love you so much. 3 I hope you enjoy it.**

It was one of those posts David expected from his mom. Ruth shared every cancer patient that needed donations, any dog that needed a home (she probably would've taken in every one of the latter if she had the space). Normally David just put a heart and shared himself, but there was something about this post that stood out to him.

30-year-old 4th grade teacher had recently been diagnosed with liver failure. She needed a transplant as soon as possible, but she had very little living family. All her friends had been screened, but there were no matches.

_Mary Margaret volunteers at the hospital. She does so much for the children in her classroom. We want to do everything we can for her. If you think you might be a match, please make our Christmas and get yourself screened._

From the looks of it, Mary Margaret was healthy otherwise. She was a very active woman, just like the post would suggest. Her smile warmed David's heart, especially the pictures she posted of herself and her friends.

He shared the post to start off with, then went on with his day. When he got to the police station he worked for, he heard Rogers and Weaver discussing the woman as well.

"She's right here in Storybrooke too."

David looked up from his files. "She is? I must have missed that in the post."

Rogers nodded. "She's best friends with the mayor's daughter. I think that's one of the reasons it's gone so viral. Regina Mills is doing anything to get her a new liver. If it was legal, I think she'd go rip one out herself."

At lunch, David got a notification on his phone. The anniversary of his father's death was coming up. David had never been close to Robert. He treated him and his brother terribly. Still, it was a hard time of year for their mother. She didn't love the man Robert had become, rather who he had once been. David always tried to remember to take her to dinner on the anniversary to lift her spirits.

He remembered spending a lot of time in the hospital around Christmas. James and himself were only 5-years-old, but it was hard, even for them. Robert seemed to get even more miserable towards the end. Ruth had gotten tested to donate, but wasn't one. Despite going on the list, there wasn't much the doctors could do. Robert was gone December 1st. Their lives got a bit worse after that. The farm they lived on failed even more until Ruth got the nerve to sell it. She managed to find a job with the help of her brother, Albert, but he made sure she and the boys always remembered why they weren't in poverty anymore. It took years for them to finally escape his grasp, and it was only after David and James made something of their lives.

David found himself re-reading the post that night over his Chinese food. Mary Margaret was a single woman, no kids to speak of. Yet, she was still very beloved. Her loss would impact the community, especially her best friend who was campaigning for all of this. Dedicated teachers were hard to come by, he couldn't let one slip away. Not if he could help it.

The next morning, David called the hospital, "Hi, I've seen the posts about Mary Margaret Blanchard. I don't know which department I need to speak to in order to set up an appointment."

* * *

Mary Margaret didn't know that finding out she had a deadly disease would show just how loved she was. In high school, she barely had any friends. She was popular because she was Leopold and Eva's daughter, but it didn't mean she had long lasting friendships. Regina Mills was the only exception. They stayed close, even through college. It was Regina who was there for her both when Eva died, then Leopold. Sure, she'd gain other friends over the years, but it was Regina that she treasured the most. She and her husband were pretty much the only family she had these days.

Yet, when she found out that she had stage four liver failure, everyone stepped up. Ruby Lucas set up a meal plan so she never had to worry about food. Aurora Dreamer offered to drive her to the hospital whenever she needed. Ariel dropped by with romantic comedies for the two to watch. It was a bit overwhelming. All of these people were tested and none were a match.

She didn't even know that Regina had made the post until she got the Facebook notification. A part of her was embarrassed. She didn't want everyone feeling sorry for her or obligated. But as Robin pointed out, now wasn't the time for her to get proud. If she wanted a chance, she needed to open the idea that a stranger would be donating a portion of their liver.

Mary Margaret tried to have hope, just as she did through all the other hard things in her life. This was the girl that had finished her finals within days of finding out that her father had passed. She was tough, she cheered people up when they needed it. Still, she couldn't help but hear the voice in the back of her head…

_What if it doesn't work? What if you don't make it?_

Mary Margaret had never feared her own immortality until it was staring her in the face. She had only been able to do a fraction of what she had planned for her life. Sure, she had become a teacher. She had also traveled to various parts of the world on her trust fund from Eva. However, she had yet to find true love. A few hits and misses, but never the true homerun. As she cared for everyone else's children, she had never been blessed with any of her own.

She tried to come to terms with that never happening and yet, it haunted her. The Blanchard legacy would end with her. That was a lot to put on a person.

Her phone rang when she sat alone in her loft one rainy Saturday afternoon. Regina and Robin had tried to convince her to move in with them after her diagnosis, but they had their own family to worry about. She didn't want to scare Henry and Roland if anything happened to her. As a compromise, the large group that had rallied around her would check in on her throughout the day.

_Storybrooke General_ was sprawled across her screen. She slid the arrow across and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Mary Margaret," Dr. Whale's always optimistic voice boomed through the phone. "Good news."

_You made a mistake. I don't have this liver disease. I'm not going to die._ "What is it?"

"We've found you a match."

Mary Margaret tightened her grip on her phone. "Excuse me?"

"We've had quite a few people respond to the post that Regina put up. I didn't tell you in case it didn't pan out. Most didn't. However, one person, is a match and he's agreed to give you a portion of his liver."

Mary Margaret's heart pounded heavily in her chest. This sounded too good to be true.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"David Nolan."

David Nolan. David Nolan. She didn't know a David Nolan. "I don't think I know him."

"He responded to the post as well, but he's right here in Storybrooke. I can't tell you the last time I've had this happen to someone, Mary Margaret. You are a very lucky woman."

Lucky.

Mary Margaret swallowed, still not entirely believing it. "If he's a match, then…"

"Then we can do the procedure soon. I'm thinking within the next week, if I can get an opening."

Tears clouded up in Mary Margaret's eyes. "I could have a new liver within a week?"

"Yes."

"And the odds…of all of this…"

"89% of people who have a liver transplant live after the first year. 75% after five years. You'll have to be monitored constantly, but this is a good thing, Mary Margaret. I promise you."

Mary Margaret tried to steady her breathing. It wasn't long ago she was told that her odds of living were so much lower. This news was truly life changing.

"The man…what did you say his name was?"

* * *

Mary Margaret stood at the front of Granny's Diner a few days later. Ruby Lucas gave her a wave from behind the counter and Mary Margaret quickly returned it, before going back to look for David. He had given Dr. Whale permission for her to reach out to him. Mary Margaret couldn't get the man off her mind. A quick glance at his Facebook profile didn't end the curiosity. He was her age, divorced and a cop. This would take him out of work for at least six weeks, not even counting the week he'd spend in the hospital.

Why do all of this for a stranger?

"Mary Margaret?"

She looked up and instantly recognized him from his pictures. From his dark blonde hair to baby blue eyes. A tiny, yet equally intoxicating smile formed across his lips.

"David?"

"Yes. I got us a table." He lead her over and the two sat down. "Thank you for meeting with me."

"No, no, I should say thank you." Mary Margaret had to will herself not to cry. "I just…you have no idea what you're doing."

"I mean, I think I do," he said with a wink.

Mary Margaret let out a small laugh. "I guess so." She dabbed at her eyes. "Do you have any questions about the surgery? I mean, you know you'll be out of work for six weeks?"

"I never take vacation time. My boss always hounds me to use it."

"Still…for this. I mean, you don't even know me."

David was quiet for a moment. He ran his finger over the rim of his water glass. "Let's just say, I've been in the shoes of your friends and family."

Mary Margaret frowned. "You knew someone else with liver failure?"

David nodded. "My father. He was a horrific drunk, could never stop putting it away."

"I hope you know that's not why I'm in my situation…"

"Oh, trust me, I do." The small smile returned. "It's just, back then, there wasn't a way to do this. As horrible as my father was, I always wished I could save him in some way. I know I never can, but I try to give back when I can. That includes making sure no one ever goes through what my family ever did."

Any attempts for Mary Margaret not to cry, were gone. She allowed the tears to stream down her cheeks, as she leaned forward and squeezed the hands of this still-very much stranger.

"Like I said," she whispered. "I can never thank you enough."

David shook his head. "I don't need you to. I just want to help you get a second chance."

She let out a shaky deep breath. What were the odds that out of every person that could have seen the post, David had?

* * *

Regina Mills didn't cry. At least, that's what she told everyone. Mary Margaret and Robin had seen her cry several times over the years. Mary Margaret watched her best friend raise a champagne glass, with tears in her eyes.

"To the man saving my best friend's life," she announced

David's cheeks turned pink, sipping his water. Both he and Mary Margaret were off alcohol until the surgery. "Thank you, Regina."

"Seriously, mate," Robin said. "You're a true hero."

"Okay guys," Mary Margaret waved her hands. "You both said you weren't going to embarrass me."

"We're your friends. Isn't that our job?"

"Erm, I wouldn't think so."

David chuckled. "Something tells me if my twin was here, he'd be trying to do the same."

Regina dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. "How does your family feel about all of this?"

"They're supportive. I'll be staying with my brother after the surgery."

Mary Margaret nodded. "Yeah, my doctors convinced me I'd need to be looked after so I agreed to move in here temporarily."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You make it sound like a death sentence."

"It's not. I just don't want to be a burden."

"You could never be a burden, Mare."

David and Mary Margaret stayed at Regina and Robin's for a bit. As they headed out into the late November air, however, Mary Margaret didn't feel the least bit tired.

"I think I'll leave my car here, go for a walk."

"We have surgery tomorrow," David reminded her.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "I won't be able to sleep."

"Nervous?"

"More like exhilarated."

David looked at his truck, before looking back at Mary Margaret. "I'll go with you."

"Oh, David, you don't have to…"

"No. I doubt I'll be able to sleep either."

Mary Margaret smiled a bit, before heading down the sidewalk with him. They were silent for a bit, both looking at the few houses that already had Christmas decorations up. The lights acted as a North star for them. Without the glow, they wouldn't be able to have this walk.

"So, the post said you didn't have a lot of family left," David spoke up. "I'm assuming your parents passed?"

Mary Margaret nodded. "Lost my mom when I was eighteen to a very bad strain of the flu. My father went a couple of years later, heart attack."

"I'm so sorry."

"It was so long ago. I miss them, of course, but time heals." She looked around at the lights. "It's harder at the holidays, though."

David nodded. "My father died on December 1st. It made Christmas rough for a few years."

"December 1st…our surgery date."

"The irony was not lost on me."

Mary Margaret bit her lip. "Someone has to think you're crazy for doing this."

"Some ask why I do it often," he gave her a pointed look.

Mary Margaret chuckled. "I'm sorry. I just…it's a lot to take in."

"You're not alone here, Mare. You deserve this."

"It's just hard to think, why me? Out of all the people out there that need a transplant, or something…"

"If you think that way, you'll go crazy." They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and he took hold of her hand. "Like I said, you deserve this, Mary Margaret. Don't focus on the how or the why…just think about yourself."

Mary Margaret let out a deep breath. "I'll try."

* * *

David laid in the blue gown the next morning, exhausted. He supposed it didn't matter, he'd be out soon anyway. It was worth it, no matter what. After their walk, he had gone back to Mary Margaret's to watch a movie. The two spent the whole night talking about their lives. David opened up about his ex, Kathryn. It was rare he spoke about her. Their divorce had been amicable, but it still wasn't his proudest moment. He said he was glad they split because they weren't meant to be, but he felt like he failed by not being able to make it work. Mary Margaret had given him a gentle look and told him that, that wasn't true.

"_Some people just take time to find who they're meant to be with."_

Mary Margaret laid on the gurney next to him, wearing a similar gown. It made her dark pixie cut stand out even more. In the waiting room was her support system, along with his own. Ruth, Rogers and James would sit with Robin, Regina and the rest through the whole surgery. It was weird how their families were blending all of the sudden.

"_You don't just do something like this and never see the person again," Ruth had told him. "We need to get to know them."_

It was crazy how certain people entered their lives.

Mary Margaret looked over at David. "Last chance to run."

"Not in a million years."

"Have I thanked you enough yet?"

"If you do it again, I will run."

Mary Margaret giggled. "Point taken."

The team of doctors entered the room. Whale instructed for David to be taken first.

Mary Margaret reached over and squeezed his hand. "Good luck," she whispered.

"I'll make sure to get the best parts for you," he replied with a wink.

David was wheeled away, though he kept craning his neck to get another view at the woman he was doing it all for. She looked nervous and he wished he could hold her hand through it all.

* * *

Mary Margaret had to spend five agonizing days waiting before she could see David. The first few days, she was in intensive care. Finally, she was able to move to the regular recovery wing of the hospital. Regina and Robin assured her that he was fine. According to his mother and brother, he had come out of surgery with flying colors. Thus far, Mary Margaret was responding well to her new liver as well. As happy as Mary Margaret was, she wanted to see him.

Finally, a nurse agreed to put her in a wheelchair and take her to his room. He was sitting up in bed, flipping through a newspaper that he instantly dropped upon seeing her. Mary Margaret grinned.

"You're looking great," he said. "Like you just got a new liver or something."

Mary Margaret chuckled. "I'm still completely sore and I'm sure my hair is a mess…"

"Nah, but you got that new liver glow."

"Is there such a thing?"

"I just made it up, so it so is."

Mary Margaret tilted her head. "And you?"

"I feel like they ripped me open, then sewed me shut."

"David, I…"

"Seriously, Mare. I'm fine." He gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm surprised they let you out of bed."

"It's amazing what knowing the right nurse will do."

"Right, you volunteer here. What do I do to get out sooner?"

"Unfortunately, they don't bend on that."

They stayed talking for as long as the nurse would allow. Eventually, Mary Margaret was wheeled back to her room. David would leave the hospital before she would, with her spending an extra couple of days. As the recipient, she wouldn't be able to return to work for a few months. She'd be stuck in bed for six to eight weeks outside appointments. She had a feeling Regina would be making sure it was eight rather than six, just to be on the safe side.

Despite the two being on bedrest in their respective caregiver's home, David and Mary Margaret texted like crazy. They made fun of James and Regina, while also expressing gratitude for them. David found the cutest kitten pictures to brighten Mary Margaret's day and she made sure that she always had some puppy ones handy when he seemed to be blue. They complained about their diets, fantasizing about the things they would eat as soon as they were cleared.

_I owe you a steak dinner_, Mary Margaret texted one morning close to Christmas.

_With like, five baked potatoes_, David replied.

_That's the hunger talking._

_This broth just doesn't do it like butter, salt and sour cream._

_I concur._

Henry and Roland made her a million get well cards. Henry would come and read to her when he got home from school. Roland found the best movies. Robin would get Regina to relax a bit and promised Mary Margaret they would have archery practice as soon as she was well again. That got the pep in her as much as the steak dinner.

After one appointment, she found herself in the giftshop while Regina went to grab a coffee. As she admired the different bits of jewelry, she came across a watch. Flipping the face over, there was a prince's crown on the back. Mary Margaret stared at it for a few moments, thinking about everything David had done for her over the past few weeks.

She rolled over to the checkout. "Do you offer giftwrap?"

The kind-looking old lady behind the counter nodded. "We do."

Regina agreed to drop the gift off at James' apartment on Christmas Eve. Mary Margaret was very surprised when she returned with a gift sloppily wrapped, a shiny red bow on top.

As usual, she found it hard to sleep that night. As the clock struck midnight, she reached over and turned on the light.

_Are you up?_ she texted David.

_James got home late from his office Christmas party and woke me, so yeah_, he replied.

_FaceTime and open each other's gifts?_

_Sounds good to me._

Her phone rang twice before David's face appeared on her screen. His beard was coming in and his hair was messy. She could spot some red flannel pajamas as well.

"Very festive," she commented. "And I love the mountain man beard."

David laughed. "I won't let James shave me."

"Can't say I blame you. It's awkward needing so much help after being independent so long." She looked down at the present in her lap. "You gave me part of your liver. What more could you possibly give me this Christmas?"

"Open it and figure it out."

Mary Margaret did as she was told. Lifting the lid off the box, she let out a little bit of a gasp. Inside was the most beautiful glass bird. She lifted it out to admire it closer up.

"David," she whispered. "How…"

"You mentioned you like birds once or twice. So, I asked James if he could either find one of those or a glass liver. Apparently, the livers were of short supply."

She placed it onto the nightstand. "It's perfect. I can't believe you remembered that."

"We've talked about everything pretty much. I know you now."

She softly smiled. "I suppose you do."

"Can I open mine now?"

"Go ahead."

Mary Margaret watched as he ripped the silver paper off. He tilted his head as he flipped open the box.

"Oh, this is a beautiful watch."

"Flip over the face."

David did as he was told. "A crown?"

"You're my prince charming." The words came out so easily.

"Mary Margaret…"

"I know you tease me for thanking you so much, but you really are. You came into my life and saved me when I needed it the most." She shrugged. "To me, that's the exact definition of a prince charming."

David blinked a few times and Mary Margaret could swear in the dim light, she could see a tear fall down his face. "This is…I can't remember the last time I was this for someone…probably never."

"Well, you are mine, Charming."

David smiled in spite of his tears. "Merry Christmas, Mary Margaret."

"Merry Christmas, _Charming._"


	2. Chapter 2

**loboselinaistrash prompted: Prompt: 'do you ever stop smiling' for snowing please **

**Some people have asked for a follow up to this story, so here we go.**

It started with David coming over every single day once he was off bedrest. They'd talk about the goings on in the outside world. He would take her mind off the fact that she couldn't leave her room, by having her plan out her first day when she was free of doctor's appointments and being prodded 24/7.

"I'm gonna order the biggest chicken finger platter from Granny's," she tells him. "And then I'm going to go roller skating."

David grins. "Roller skating?"

"Yup. I used to do it when I was younger and I want to get back into it now." The smile didn't leave David's face and she felt herself blushing. "Do you ever stop smiling?"

"Not really, no."

He was with her the day she got to the okay to start eating good foods again. He brought her the chicken finger platter from Granny's, complete with crinkle cut fries (her favorite). That smile never disappeared. When she could finally leave the house to go on short walks, they did them together.

And on the day she was finally free and all cleared, they went roller skating at the park. It was a disaster and they both nearly fell a million times, but somehow, they always ended up catching her. That smile didn't leave his face.

As promised, they had the steak dinner with a big baked potato a piece. That was followed by another dinner, then another. They were texting and calling each other nonstop. David attended family gatherings with her and she got to know his own a lot better.

"What are we?" she asks one day as they leave the movies. They're holding hands. A soft spring breeze falls over them. It's been nearly 6 months since the transplant, 6 months since their lives collided. They've spent practically every waking hour together and yet, haven't done so much as kiss.

David pauses and for once, the smile leaves his face. "What are we?" He repeats the question slower. She knows he gets it, but is afraid of his answer.

"We spend all our time together and yet…"

She thinks of Regina, who teases her constantly about David. She's battled with her feelings for him for a while. It's easy to say she loves him, he gave her a second chance at life. But for so long she had to try to figure out if that was the only reason they ended up together. Would their lives have crossed any other way? Would he want to spend so much time with her if he hadn't given her a part of him?

"We never talk about it," David finishes for her. "I know."

"I've thought about this a lot," Mary Margaret admits. "I've had feelings for you, but I didn't know if it was just Prince Charming Complex."

David raises an eyebrow. "Prince Charming Complex?"

"You saved my life, David. And it's something I'm always going to be thankful for. I just wondered for so long if my feelings for you weren't clouded by what you did. And then I got better, and you stayed. I started to realize…even if all of this wouldn't have happened, I'd still like you. I'd still want to know you. I'd still…"

"Want to be with me?"

A small smile forms across her face. "Well…yeah."

He's quiet for a minute and she's worried she ruined it. 6 months of friendship. 6 months of late-night FaceTime chats and text messages. 6 months of getting to know each other, practically being a family. She hasn't wanted to rock the boat, but she can't handle it anymore.

"I've felt the same way," David admits.

Mary Margaret tilts her head. "You have?"

"The minute the nurse wheeled you in days after the surgery, I felt this relief. I had been worried about you for days and I felt this anxiety, even with everyone telling me that it had gone well. I wanted to tear out all of that machinery and go find you." Mary Margaret's smile grows. "And then we kept talking and I realized…I wanted to spend all my time with you."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"For the same reason you didn't. I worried you would think I only gave you part of my liver because I wanted something from you. I need you to know Mary Margaret, when this started, I didn't intend to fall in love."

A pause falls over them. He said the "l" word, not her. She feels her cheeks flush and the tears pool her eyes.

"Love?"

"Yeah," he admits, his smile returning, albeit a nervous one. "I fell in love with you, Mary Margaret. When I'm not with you, it's all I want to do. When I am with you, I never want our time to end. You've become everything to me."

He cups her cheeks and she takes a deep breath. Staring into his baby blue eyes, she feels safe. At home. And she never wants to stop.

"We're really doing this," Mary Margaret whispers. "There's no going back."

"And I'd never want to."

They kiss and it fills her stomach with butterflies. Her arms collapse around his neck and his around her waist. They fit, like two pieces of a puzzle that were desperate to be put together.

As they pull apart, their foreheads stay touching. "I love you too," she whispers. He smiles that full, charming smile and she can't help but kiss it again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon on Tumblr prompted: "remember we have to get up early tomorrow."**

Mary Margaret collapsed beside David, throwing her hand over her eyes. She felt something under her and frowned. Her hand dug under her back and she pulled out a bear, letting out a small chuckle. Emma must have left that there when she was playing in the room.

David rolled over in bed, throwing his arms around her. Mary Margaret kissed his lips. She gently sighed as she picked fuzz off the bear and thought about how they got to where they were.

They had married just a year after they became an official couple. Kids had been on their mind but they knew it wasn't a question of when, but if they should. Mary Margaret had made it through check ups and her transplant was holding up. A pregnancy could put both her and the baby at risk. So, they looked into other options.

Surrogacy was tempting but they were a teacher and a cop. It wasn't exactly in their price range. So, they turned to adoption. It had been a lot of paperwork, interviews and ups and downs. Once they were approved, they still weren't sure if they'd be picked. They had bought a beautiful four bedroom home, had a nursery set up. David had even talked Mary Margaret into a dog. And yet, Mary Margaret feared rejection. She couldn't help it.

There were some hits and misses. Times they were sure they'd be bringing a baby home only to be told the mom changed her mind or had gone with a different couple. They still held out hope.

And then they got the call. A baby found on the side of the road. Attempts had been made to find her birth parents but they had failed. So, she needed a forever home. The agency asked if Mary Margaret and David were interested. It was an easy yes.

The minute Emma was put in her arms, Mary Margaret knew she was meant to be her daughter. From her big green eyes to her sweet smile, she fell for her. It was a crazy time and only got worse when Emma became active. She was a wild child. As soon as she started walking, running followed. It was a lot to keep up with. They still wouldn't change it. She answered every prayer, had been at the end of every dream.

Then they got another call earlier that year. A baby boy that had been left at a safe haven location was in need of a home. They had talked about adopting again and now that Emma was 3, it felt like the right time. David held her hand as the nurse pushed the plastic bassinet in the room. The 2 week old baby already had a smattering of dark brown hair and was bigger than Emma had been. David held him first, before handing him to Mary Margaret. Just like with Emma, they loved him and knew he was supposed to be her son.

They named him Neal James to go with Emma Ruth, making David's brother and mother incredibly pleased. Emma had loved her brother from the start. She was curious, peering at him at all times. She couldn't wait until he was big enough to play.

Now their youngest was 2 months old and they were still trying to make a routine. Mary Margaret had to return to work, Emma was in nursery school and Neal was in daycare. If it weren't for the color coded schedule in the kitchen next to Emma's sticker chart, Mary Margaret wasn't sure how they'd remember everything.

"Remember," David mumbled. "We have to get up early tomorrow. I set the alarm."

Mary Margaret tossed the bear. "Right," she yawned. "The zoo."

"We could always go later in the day."

"It'll be too crowded. Plus, you know Emmy. She's up with the sun."

David laughed, his eyes closing. "True."

"It'll be Neal's first time. I got him an elephant hat."

"Oh he'll love that."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm noted."

"Well he's 2 months old. I don't think he knows he has a head, much less what we put on it."

"Is that true?"

"Mare, sleep."

Mary Margaret laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, crazy."

The two drifted off to sleep. In another hour, Mary Margaret would wake up with the baby. Emma would crawl in between them after a nightmare. Their bed would become full of stuffed animals and tiny blankets, but that wouldn't matter.

They were a family now. Forever and for always.


End file.
